Irresistible, Unforgettable
by catrigl2379
Summary: Haou is badly wounded and makes Jehu (who is a vampire) to save him from his suffering. He gives his powers to his beloved bluenette and makes him Supreme king. darkspiritshipping one-shot I do not woun Yu Gi Oh GX (wish I did) WARNING: AU and OCC but I like it that way :P


**Irresistible, unforgettable**

By: Maddy p.

I walked behind my king in silence. He was barely walking but insisted on doing it alone. A couple of servants were following us. We reached Haou's chamber. He pushed the heavy gate and it slowly opened.

The king walked inside, I followed. Alone at last.

Haou started taking off what was left of the black armor – first the helmet, then the gloves and boots and everything else.

"Haou, please lye down" I begged but my beloved didn't listen. I removed the pieces of the armor off the bed and sensed it – Haou's blood. I never tried to smell it before but now it just hit me. It smelled delicious. And the pale skin in his neck is so soft… No! I can't do such a thing to him when he is in this condition! I have to think about _his_ need, not _mine_!

"Jehu…" his breath was shivering; his whole body was trembling.

"Y-yes, my lord?" it was hard to control myself but I managed.

"I'm tired…" he whispered. His skin had lost the little color it had. His golden eyes stared at me but they weren't emotionless as usual – they were empty. Then I realized it – my beloved was dyeing…

I wanted to just hold his hand but couldn't. I took him in my embrace, feeling his cold body and his ho blood.

"Jehu…" he pushed my head to his neck "Kill… me…"

My hart skipped a beat. How could I _kill_ Haou?! I could see in how much pain he was but was killing him the only way?

"I can't…" my lips touched his skin.

"Liar" my head was pushed harder against him. He knew what I was thinking. He knew I _can_ kill him right now.

"Please…" ne pushed my head again… no! Both his hand were wrapped around my back, I was moving on my own.

"I love you…" I whispered before biting down on the soft skin.

Haou cried out quietly but no other sound followed.

A couple of second later I pulled away and licked the wound before his lifeless body turned into a dark light and disappeared.

I felt strange. Tears were rolling down my cheeks but sadness and pain wasn't all I was feeling.

Two soldiers came in. I thought they would try to kill me when the see me covered in blood in Haou's bed and him gone (I can't eat a whole person but they're dumb enough to think that) but nothing like that happened. They stared at me for a second then fell on their knees in front of me. I looked at the mirror on the wall on my left and saw it – a dark aura around me.

Was it possible? Have I become the new Supreme king?

14 years has passed since I became king of the Dark world… and since my beloved died… I never touched his room. I redecorated mine but never used his since that day. Even the blood's still there.

I was sitting in my throne, thinking about my next move. The Dark and Light worlds are in a war and as the king of darkness I get to decide the attack and defense tactics of the Dark world. Damn! Haou was a great planner – he would know how to deal with this!

Suddenly two soldiers came in. with them was a small boy with hazel brown hair, lighter on the top. His eyes were chocolate brown but a golden spark shined in them when he looked at me. A shiver went down my spine.

"Out!" I yelled at the soldiers before they could say anything "But leave him"

The soldiers bowed and immediately ran out the throne room.

I got off my throne and neared the boy, which fell on its knees. He had a wound on his neck. That smell! His blood smelled the same way as Haou's…

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Judai Yuki, my lord" he answered.

"Do you know the previous king's name? "

"Haou Judai, my lord. I was born the day he died:

"Judai Yuki…" I chuckled. "You know I do need a personal servant (the last one got killed) and you should do until I find a new one"

I licked the wound on his neck and headed towards the door.

I could latterly feel the golden glair on my back.

"You don't have time to play with your little servant, Jehu" I heard a confident voice behind me "You have a war to win. But when you do you'll be able to come and collect your prize"

I smirked and before closing the door behind me said

"Yes, my king…"

**THE END **


End file.
